


Forgetful

by destroyedparadise234



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedparadise234/pseuds/destroyedparadise234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as smart as he was, Daehyun couldn't even begin to fathom how forgetful Youngjae could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

Daehyun’s eye twitched as he heard a few giggles from some of the bodyguards and staff members, forcing a smile on his lips for the fans taking pictures of him as they walked through the airport. He held the stuffed toy in his arms closer to his chest, internally cursing both the toy and its owner.

"How cute, Daehyun-ah."

Daehyun shot a dark glare towards the guard who said that before forcing himself to look slightly less murderous again. He really didn’t need a few hundred photos of him looking like he was about to kick a puppy floating around the internet.

He looked down at the stuffed rabbit in his arms and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at it. It wasn’t that he was annoyed at the rabbit- or at least that’s what he told himself. Of course he didn't care that the stuffed rabbit was a gift from a fanboy Youngjae had been raving was "so adorable" for about five hours straight. He didn't care that Youngjae hadn't slept one night without it since he got it, and that he showered it with so much attention that Daehyun questioned whether the younger cared about the toy more than him. He wasn't jealous of a stuffed animal; that would be childish. He was just annoyed at the toy’s chubby-cheeked and painfully forgetful owner.

For as smart as he was, Daehyun couldn’t even begin to fathom how forgetful Youngjae could be. The man could solve complicated math problems faster in his head than Daehyun could take out a calculator to do them, could learn languages faster than any of the other members, but couldn’t even remember to bring his most important items around with him. And while Daehyun wouldn’t exactly consider a stuffed rabbit “extremely important”, he knew that the younger vocalist would probably be inconsolable for days if Daehyun hadn’t remembered to get the rabbit from underneath Youngjae’s airplane seat before he left the plane. 

Daehyun looked up when he heard a few squeals, his cheeks flushing when he heard some of the fangirls talking about the rabbit in his hold. He glared down at the toy again, contemplating whether or not saving Youngjae’s precious bunny was a good idea or not. He partially blamed himself for Youngjae’s forgetfulness, always babying the other and carrying around his keys and passport to make sure he wouldn’t lose them again, and pondered whether or not he should have left it on the plane and let Youngjae deal with the consequences afterwards.

"Stupid toy." Daehyun squished the toy one more time before his eyes softened. He petted it affectionately, the now full blown squeals from the fans deaf to his ears. He knew the deep down he could never do that to Youngjae and would probably go to hell and back just to make the younger man smile.

He turned the corner and walked towards their van, the sound of the fans slowly dying down. He figured that the guards had probably put up a barricade so that they could enter the van without rushing too much, but before he could enjoy the silence, he heard a very familiar yell not too far away from him.

"Daedae!! Hyung, have you seen Daedae?!"

Daehyun looked behind him to see Youngjae asking the other hyungs for help and attempting to run with his heavy luggage. He raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but didn't have much time to think about it before he suddenly had an armful of a very frantic Youngjae.

"DaeDae!!" 

Daehyun's cheeks turned a dark red as he felt Youngjae soft hair brush against his face, his heart rate speeding up and his grip on the toy nearly faltering. Daehyun wanted to comment on the strange nickname, wanted to yell at Youngjae for startling him like that and for forgetting his favorite stuffed animal, but when his eyes met Youngjae's slightly glistening ones, any complaint he could have thought of died in his throat.

"Thank you so much, Daehyunnie! I just remembered I left him under my seat when I saw some of the other stuffed animals the fans were holding, and I-I thought he was still on the plane and that I would never see him again..." All Daehyun could manage was a small sound of complaint when Youngjae took the stuffed toy from his hands, his heart practically melting when he saw Youngjae rub his cheek against the bunny's soft head.

"S-since when did you thank people? I just got it for you because I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it if you really lost that dumb rabbit." Daehyun turned away, hoping that Youngjae wouldn't notice the fifty shades of red his face was turning. But, when he felt Youngjae's head on his shoulder, Daehyun was sure he was going to completely malfunction and that the other members would have to carry his body to the hotel.

"Well, even if you did it 'cus of that, I want to thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me." Daehyun wasn't sure how much more of this sweet and adorable Youngjae he could take before he completely snapped and just started cuddling him on the airport floor and shook Youngjae's head off his shoulder. He tried to remain calm and look cool as he walked towards the van, but the fact that his legs felt like jelly somewhat ruined the suave image he was trying to go for (not that he was trying to look cool to impress Youngjae). 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just don't forget it anymore, I won't get it for you the next time you lose it!" Daehyun turned around to see the small smirk on Youngjae's face. They both knew that was a lie, and that Daehyun would always take care of Youngjae's things for him. 

"Oi, wipe that grin off your face, I mean it. And also, what's with the nickname? 'Daedae'? I could live with 'Daehyunnie', but 'Daedae' is kind of pushing the limit." The grin on Youngjae's face instantly dropped, his face taking the same shade as Daehyun's face as he sputtered incoherently.

"Pfft, w-what? Who called you that, b-because I know I didn't." Daehyun gaped at the younger vocalist, part of him wondering if he had managed to lose his mind, too.

"What? I heard you very clearly yelling that right before you tackled me. You were calling me 'Daedae'." Daehyun raised an eyebrow when Youngjae sputtered one more time before walking quickly past him and towards the van.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. I never called  _you_ 'Daedae'. Hurry up, let's get in the van already." Daehyun's eye twitched again, his annoyance towards the other returning again.

"If it wasn't me, then  _who_  the hell were you calling-" 

Daehyun stopped mid-rant when his eye caught the stuffed rabbit in Youngjae's hand, everything suddenly clicking into place as a soft smile formed on his lips. 

Always having to keep track of Youngjae's things was something Daehyun could live without, but if it meant seeing how happy Youngjae was every time he had something important the younger forgot, and that it meant seeing those adorable doe eyes looking at him with affection, he could learn to deal with it. 

(Also finding out that Youngjae had secretly named his favorite stuffed bunny after him was definitely a nice bonus.)

**Author's Note:**

> ohgod this is so short and so bad im sorry i'll try to improve with practice OTL   
> Daehyun holding the bunny Youngjae called his baby gave me feels ;w;


End file.
